I'll keep you dry
by HermyCaz
Summary: Sirius is sad and in the cold rain. Remus has an umbrella and tries to talk to him...but things don't go as planned...but turn out okay in the end..yay Everyone needs a friend like Remus


Author Note: Okayyyy, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice xD

Reviews are always welcome as I am looking to improve upon my writing skills

Disclaimer:The characters do not belong to me…I wish..They belong to JK….Only the plot is mine

Remus, James and Peter were on their way to the Herbology greenhouses for the lesson of the afternoon.

"Y'know," said Remus, as they were walking past the great hall, hearing a buzz of people talking. There was a dueling club starting this year, for the second years. But as Remus, James, Peter and Sirius were now third years they could not compete. "You guys should have brought an umbrella, it's raining out there."

"The new weather man, are you now Moony?" said James.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am." replied Remus proudly, and they both laughed; Peter just joining in, glad to be involved with a joke.

They arrived at the doors that headed down to the grounds, and could hear thundering rain pouring down outside.

"What did I tell you, you should have – ", started Remus, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Oh, shut up, Moony" James said sarcastically. He turned to Peter. "Ready to run?"

Peter, wanting to be the centre of attention with James rather than Remus, followed him outside in the rain.

Remus didn't mind at all, he actually liked being alone, and what was more, he liked walking alone in the rain; it gave him time to think, without being interrupted by James or Sirius arguing about homework or girls; or even Peter complaining or whining about something.

He watched as Peter and James ran up to the Herbology greenhouse, with their cloaks over their heads, shielding themselves from the rain. He stepped outside and shivered against the cold, he wrapped one arm around himself to keep warm, while holding the umbrella with the other.

Remus didn't rush to get to Herbology, he never liked the lesson anyway, and he still had loads of time to get there without getting soaked like James and Peter. Plus the umbrella was keeping him dry, and he wanted time to think things over. Like wondering where Sirius was. He had only seen his friend briefly this morning and at lunch; but as soon as he had finished eating, Sirius had rushed out of the hall.

Remus was the only one that had noticed Sirius' odd behavior when coming back after the holidays. He was very quiet on the train, only answering questions with one or two word answers. Having asked what was wrong numerous times, Remus had finally given up, when all Sirius would say was "I'm Fine"

Not much changed on their first morning of lessons, he seemed very distant and quiet, not wanting to talk to anyone, only laughing every now and then when James or Peter did something stupid.

Remus was getting increasingly worried about his friend, but never found the chance to talk to him alone; Sirius usually came to Remus when he had problem with something, he felt that he could talk to him, without Remus laughing or making silly remarks like James or Peter would have done.

Remus thought these things over as he listened to the sound of the rain make pitter-patter sounds on the top of his umbrella, like tiny fingers tapping on a window. Suddenly Remus noticed someone sitting by the lake. Their cloak was thrown over to the side, crumpled up and wet from the rain. Thick black hair fell down just past his shoulders, and Remus recognized him immediately as Sirius.

He walked over slowly and stopped behind, quietly holding the umbrella over Sirius' head, covering him from the rain. Rain poured down over his own face, dripping off his hair and scarf, but he didn't care.

"I've already said!" Sirius shouted aggressively, "I'm not telling you anything"

"I'm not asking you to," said Remus softy sitting beside him, now keeping the umbrella above them both.

Sirius sat in silence staring over the lake, when he said nothing, Remus spoke.

"Why are you sitting out here in the rain without your cloak on, you'll catch a cold"

"Why do you care?" Sirius replied, "Besides; I like the rain, it helps me think"

Remus smiled slightly at the comment, "So do I" he said, "But getting wet just makes it worse doesn't it?"

Sirius looked around to face Remus but didn't reply. Remus saw tears in his eyes and he desperately tried to hold them back, obviously not wanting Remus to see him cry. Remus was actually surprised by this, as this was the first time he had seen Sirius even close to crying; Sirius had always been good at hiding his emotions under a happier, fun person.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be okay" he said quietly, hoping for the best.

"No!" Sirius pushed Remus' hand away and stood up, "No. Everything won't be okay!" he shouted, shaking his head slightly as the rain still came pouring down. "You don't know anything! You don't know anything about them!" He sat back down again, this time his back to Remus, his breathing slightly heavier. He gripped his arm involuntary, as if suffering from some pain.

Remus wanted to go forward to him but hesitated, he had always associated the word 'them' with Sirius' family; he never spoke about it, only when he was complaining about them. Never anything nice though, words like, 'I hate them' or 'I never want to go back' Most of the time he spoke about them in a joking way, saying things and laughing, or being argumentative and shouting. Sirius' parents were always arguing, and he _always _got the blame for it, the bruises in his arms proved that.

Remus had never seen him act like this though.

"Oh..well.." Remus hesitated, "I'll…um…leave you to your own thoughts then-" he moved away to get up and stopped as Sirius grabbed his arm. His umbrella shook a little and the raindrops fell into his face, he ignored it and tried to walk away again.

"Remus…I'm sorry…" Sirius faltered, "Don't go. Stay…please?" He let go of Remus' arm and turned away. Remus stood there for a minute, watching Sirius; he was shaking from the cold and rain. Remus took his own cloak off, put it around Sirius' shoulders, and sat back down beside him, once more holding the umbrella above their heads.

Sirius turned to face Remus again; then they came, the tears he had been holding in for so long. They fell quickly down his face as he began to cry quietly. "I hate them"

Remus said nothing, only put his arm around his friend once more, and pulled him close into a tight hug. Sirius also out his arms around Remus, and covered his face to his chest, still crying. Remus rubbed his back in comforting circles, feeling Sirius shake under his sobs. Sirius' crying became quieter and his shaking body grew still. He pulled away from the hug and turned his back on Remus again.

"Thank you…Remus," he said quietly.

"No problem," Remus replied, putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder again, "Y'know you can tell me anything, I'll just listen…"

Sirius looked around, "Don't tell James or Peter will you…?"

Remus shook his head, "No" he said sympathetically, "I promise.."

Sirius smiled at him and stood up, Remus' cloak falling from his back, he turned to pick it up, and handed it back to Remus, and he only pushed it back.

"You'll catch a cold"

"But, so will you, you can have – "

"No, I'm fine" Remus picked up Sirius' muddy cloak, still dripping with water, from the thick wet grass and draped it over his arm. Taking his own cloak from Sirius' hands, he put it over his shoulders again. He then held the umbrella above them, "C'mon, well be late for Herbology"

They walked in silence together under the umbrella, keeping dry, but still both wet through; arriving to Herbology just in time to take their seats by the radiator and dry off slowly.


End file.
